Drabble NH
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Cerita yang terinspirasi dari kisah nyata orang-orang terdekat. Mohon maaf rada receh :v
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

Ini saya gunakan sebagai tempat khusus untuk menuangkan _drabbles_ NH

Dari pada nganggur di laptop jadi saya tuangkan saja.

Mohon maaf jika terkadang ada yang receh ya :v

* * *

 **Disclaimer** :

Karakter yang saya gunakan dalam cerita ini diambil dari Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Cerita diambil dari kisah nyata teman-teman saya (tentu saja saya sudah meminta izin yang bersangkutan untuk menerbitkannya dalam cerita saya) dan bukan tidak mungkin nanti ada cerita saya sendiri

Penuangan cerita dan ide tambahan/perubahan di bagian-bagian tertentu (jika ada) murni dari saya

* * *

 **ForgetMeNot09**

 _ **presents:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **FLU**

(Cerita dari seseorang kawan dekat sesama NHL)

.

.

 **.**

Secepat kilat aku berlari keluar kamar kontrakan. Tidak peduli lagi teriakan teman sekamarku yang protes karena aku menjatuhkan sikat giginya ke lantai kamar mandi.

"Hinataaaaa!"

Melesat begitu saja, aku berlari dengan kedua tangan merentang ke belakang. Ya, kau benar. Aku meniru cara berlari dari ninja di anime kesukaanku. Dan ternyata memang cukup efektif. Mungkin sebab permukaan tubuh kita yang bergesekan dengan angin dari depan menjadi lebih kecil sehingga tekanan yang kita dapat juga semakin kecil. Maka laju lariku pun meningkat.

Agak sesak juga sebenarnya karena saat ini kondisi tubuhku sedang tidakprima. Semalam badanku menggigil dan kepalaku terasa berat. Mungkin sedang terjadi perebutan kekuasaan antara sel darah putihku dengan virus influenza. Nyatanya kekebalan tubuhku yang memang lemah membuat virus itu menang telak. Seperti inilah keadaanku sekarang.

Saat mataku menangkap sebuah gerbang besar yang menjulang tinggi, aku tersenyum. Akhirnya aku sampai di tempat tujuan. Aku menerjang masuk ke dalam bangunan kampus. Lebih tepatnya mengarah ke Jurusan Fisika, Fakultas MIPA. _Yeah_ aku sedang menempuh pendidikan di sana. Doakan saja aku cepat lulus ya. Sebab ada yang bilang, jurusan Fisika itu gampang masuknya tapi susah keluar. Entahlah apa maksud mereka. Anggap saja angin lalu.

Ketika mencapai pintu kelas, tiba-tiba tubuhku menegak. Rasanya ada yang kurang. Otakku berputar mencari-cari apa yang tertinggal di kos dan tidak sempat kubawa. Berikutnya kutepuk dahiku keras. Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan hal yang sangat krusial di saat seperti ini?

Kertas tisu.

Ya, aku lupa membawa kertas tisu. Padahal biasanya pada awal-awal gejala flu menyerang, ingus akan berhamburan keluar dalam bentuk encer. Sungguh memalukan jika aku sampai meler di kelas.

Aku membalik badan, berlari ke arah Tokema (Toko keluarga mahasiswa). Aku masuk begitu saja dan menyabet satu pak kertas tisu. Kemudian berjalan cepat ke arah kasir yang kebetulan sedang kosong.

"Semuanya jadi 10.000 rupiah, _Mbak,"_ ujar penjaga mesin kasir yang ternyata adalah seorang pemuda tampan. Aku terpesona. Pemuda itu bermata biru, rambutnya kuning berantakan, ada tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya, mungkin semacam tanda lahir. _Aih_ tampannya ...

Mungkin setelah ini aku bisa berkenalan dan meminta nomor ponselnya. Dengan cepat aku merogoh tas hendak mengambil uang. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba uang itu menghilang dari tempat biasanya. Tanganku mengacak-acak tas itu dengan begitu bersemangat hingga-

 ** _Tes!_**

Setetes air encer meluncur begitu saja dari hidungku. Aku terdiam kaku. Rasa malu luar biasa menyergap. Aku merapal doa dalam hati, "Ya Tuhan, semoga laki-laki itu tidak melihat kejadian barusan."

Ternyata harapanku musnah, saat aku mendongak, pemuda kuning itu menatapku dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijabarkan.

 _Kami-sama!_

Aku ingin terjun dari tebing tinggiiiiiiiiiiii!

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

PS : Yang punya pengalaman author ffn juga btw :v


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

Ini saya gunakan sebagai tempat khusus untuk menuangkan _drabbles_ NH

Dari pada nganggur di laptop jadi saya tuangkan saja.

Mohon maaf jika terkadang ada yang receh ya :v

* * *

 **Disclaimer** :

Karakter yang saya gunakan dalam cerita ini diambil dari Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Cerita diambil dari kisah nyata teman-teman saya (tentu saja saya sudah meminta izin yang bersangkutan untuk menerbitkannya dalam cerita saya) dan bukan tidak mungkin nanti ada cerita saya sendiri

Penuangan cerita dan ide tambahan/perubahan di bagian-bagian tertentu (jika ada) murni dari saya

* * *

 **ForgetMeNot09**

 _ **presents:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **GURU DAN MURID**

(Cerita dari seorang kawan dekat yang lain, masih sesama NHL juga _sih_ )

.

.

 **.**

Deru suara motor terdengar di lapangan parkir sebuah sekolah menengah kejuruan. Tampak seorang pria muda turun dari motor bebek yang baru saja terparkir. Ia membuka helm yang seketika menampakkan rambut kuning cepaknya yang tersisir rapi. Wajahnya bisa dikatakan cukup tampan. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangan. Lantas menatap bangunan tua gedung sekolah tempatnya mengabdi selama satu tahun terakhir ini.

Pria itu tersenyum. Kakinya melangkah tegas menuju gerbang sekolah dan memasukinya. Sempat ia berpapasan dengan rekan sesama guru, berbincang sejenak dan berlalu pergi. Terkadang juga bertemu dengan kumpulan siswa laki-laki. Mereka mengajaknya mengobrol perihal permainan sepak bola dan cabang olahraga lain. Hal seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi. Ia yang memang seorang pria muda dan posisinya sebagai guru baru, terpaut usia tidak terlampau jauh dengan anak didiknya, membuat pria itu menjadi tempat bercerita dan kadang wadah pencurahan isi hati bagi para siswanya. Ia sudah layaknya kawan saja bagi siswa laki-laki di SMK ini.

Tak hanya siswa laki-laki, siswa perempuan pun banyak yang menganggapnya sebagai guru yang "asyik", nyaman sebagai teman mengobrol baik perihal urusan sekolah atau terkadang urusan percintaan. Ya, maklum saja, kalau orang bilang _kids jaman now_ memang begitu kelakuannya. Kadang pria itu merasa seperti terlalu akrab antara dirinya sebagai guru dengan siswa siswi itu sebagai anak didik.

Ia tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Selama tidak melampaui batasan yang seharusnya ada di antara mereka.

Benarkah?

Benarkah tidak melampaui batasan?

Mata biru itu berkilat jengah saat melihat gerombolan siswi sekolahnya berjalan di koridor sekolah, di arah yang berlawanan dengan dirinya. Bukan masalah siapa mereka, melainkan cara salah satu dari mereka berpakaian yang membuatnya sedikit risih.

Siswi dengan rambut indigo panjang itu mengenakan atasan yang terlalu ketat hingga menonjolkan aset tubuhnya di bagian atas.

Pria itu menggeleng. Sudah berkali-kali ia memperingatkan anak didiknya, terkhusus gadis itu, untuk memperbaiki cara berpakaiannya. Bukan hanya terkait masalah kesopanan, jujur dia sendiri sebagai laki-laki normal kadang merasa gerah disuguhi pemandangan semacam itu. Kalau tidak kuat iman juga mungkin ia sudah lama gila.

Saat berpapasan, keempat siswi tersebut menyapanya centil.

"Naruto- _sensei_ ..."

Yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum kecut. Sebagian besar dari siswi didiknya memang demikian. Tidak bisa tenang melihat guru muda nan tampan seperti dirinya. Maunya menggoda saja.

" _Ehem_."

Ia berdehem. Mata birunya menatap si gadis bermata ametis yang juga tengah menatap dirinya.

"Hinata."

"Iya, _Sensei_."

"Sudah berapa kali kamu diperingatkan untuk tidak memakai baju yang terlampau ketat."

"Memangnya kenapa, _Sensei_? Toh dadaku tidak terlalu menonjol."

Hinata melangkah maju mendekati Naruto dan membelai sepasang buah dadanya yang, dengan kesengajaan teramat sangat, ia busungkan.

Seketika Naruto ingin menjedotkan kepalanya ke pilar selasar sekolah.

"Tuhan! Beri aku umur panjangggggg!"

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 _ **PS**_ **:** Ada yang bisa menebak ini cerita siapa? :v


End file.
